


Walking in the Dark - Ficlet

by Auggie Anderson (FanficbyLee)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Auggie%20Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auggie's first day of work at the CIA after being blinded.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Walking in the Dark - Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Auggie's first day of work at the CIA after being blinded.

Character: Auggie Anderson  
Genre: Gen  
Author: [](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/profile)[**augustanderson**](http://augustanderson.livejournal.com/) aka [](http://sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylar**](http://sylar.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Covert Affairs  
Word count: 600  
Rating: PG  
Prompt:  
02\. secret location Table 50 for [](http://5-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**5_prompts**](http://5-prompts.livejournal.com/)  
Do you have a good memory for [](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatrical_muse**](http://theatrical-muse.livejournal.com/)  
88 A practical demonstration for [](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://100-fairytales.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Auggie's first day of work at the CIA after being blinded.

I had a good memory. It’s why I was a good hacker. It was why I was good at puzzles. It’s one of the reasons that I’d made a good spy. Today it was helping me navigate the bus to get from my apartment to Langley. I tugged at my tie, loosening it enough that I could swallow. I hadn’t worn one in such a long time, but it was my first day at work. My rehab was over. The VA had helped me as much as they could, and it was time for me to get back out into the world. That made me snort. Yeah, my idea of getting back into the world was go back to work for the CIA. Not exactly something out in the open. Not for me anymore anyway. No more ops. I would be behind the scenes handling operatives and doing my damnedest to keep them alive.

The bus’ PA announced my stop, and I got up once I was sure there wasn’t anyone in front of me. The white cane usually cleared people out fast. That was a blessing and a curse. I didn’t like being separated from people. I’m a people kind of guy, but it was better not to be trampled on.

Stepping off the bus, I licked my lips and started walking toward the parking lot where the shuttle would be waiting to take me in. I counted the steps, avoiding the pot hole that I’d stubbed my toe in on my first practice run last week when I’d come in three times to memorize the route. I knew how to get to work. It was inside of the building that would be a brand new world.

My pride got in the way there. I didn’t want to ask Arthur for a guide. I wanted to prove that with my tech that I could get to and from my office on my own. That didn’t mean that I wasn’t sweating as I sat in shotgun in the van. Once I was through the front door, security would take care of me, and for a change, I’d be OK with that. Those guys were cool, and once they helped me get my badge and clearance, someone would come and get me.

I had it all sorted out in my head, but it was the reality that had me spooked. The van lurched to a stop after going over a trio of speed bumps, and I slipped out after thanking the driver. I counted my steps to the low steps that lead up to the double doors. I could feel people watching me. I wondered if any of them were my friends from before I’d gone off to Iraq. Hopefully someone would say ‘hi’ if they knew me. But no one did.

“August Anderson?” I turned and smiled at whoever was talking to me. “I’m Phil Masters with security, let’s get your paperwork done, and then I’ll get you up to your office.”

“Nice to meet you, Phil.” He got brownie points for never once saying that he was there to help me more than any other new employee. “I haven’t been here for a long time, and I’d hate to get lost.”

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Anderson.” He waited while I put my hand on his elbow to let him lead me to the intake department. “If you’re in need, we can stop at Starbucks on the way too.”

“That would be great.” Coffee and not a single note of pity in his voice, Phil was good people.


End file.
